ABSTRACT The mission of the Administrative Core is to facilitate the capacity building and training mission of the University of California Riverside (UCR) - City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center (CoH-CCC) P20 Program. Both UCR and CoH-CCC are committed to providing the P20 PIs and investigators with necessary resources including protected time and clerical assistance. The Administrative Core will provide scientific leadership, administration, and fiscal management. The Core will be led by P20 PI's, Ernest Martinez, Ph.D. (UCR) and Victoria Seewaldt, M.D. (CoH). The P20 PI's are both R01 funded and are committed to training of underrepresented minorities. External Advisory Board (EAB) and Internal Advisory Board (IAB) will help guide our P20 planning, implementation, and evaluation. Together, we will develop initial plans, set priorities, and implement and evaluate whether we meet our P20 goals and milestones. Our EAB leaders are well-qualified to guide our P20 Partnership. EAB members are world leaders in the health science of disparities and lead their own P20 and U54 grants. EAB members include: Elana Martinez, Ph.D. (UC San Diego), Lucio Miele, M.D. (LSU), Ricardo Richardson, Ph.D. (NCCU), and Robert Winn, M.D. (University of Illinois, Chicago). EAB leaders will meet on site yearly to evaluate progress of the P20. Our IAB members are senior leaders within UCR and CoH-CCC. UCR IAB members include: Dr. Kelechi Kalu, Ph.D., Vice Provost and Professor of Political Science and Dr. Frances Sladek, Professor of Cell Biology and Toxicology. CoH-CCC IAB leaders include David Horne, Ph.D., CoH-CCC Developmental Therapeutics Program and Beckman Therapeutic Director and Linda Malkas, Ph.D., Dean of Translational Science and External Affairs CoH-CCC and Board of Directors California Stem Cell Translational Research Program. IAB and P20 leaders will meet quarterly, or more frequently if needed, to provide strategic direction, policy development, and evaluation of our P20 Partnership Project.